Get well very soon, Babies
by VJin
Summary: hanya kisah konyol tentang dua member BTS yang jatuh sakit..


**Get Well Very Soon, Babies..**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Nam Joon, all member BTS**

 **Genre : comedy, romance**

 **Length : one shot**

 **Rate : T** **menjurus M for dirty talk #syalalala~**

 **Author : VJin**

 **Cover : VJin**

 **DISC. : THIS FANFICT IS BELONG TO ME! DO NOT CO-PAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! DO NOT PLAGIARISM, PLEASE! I'M JUST AN AMATEUR!**

 **NB : WARNING(S)! YAOI FICTION! BOY X BOY LOVE STORY! OC! REAL SITUATION! VJIN SEBENERNYA GALON WAKTU DENGER KABAR TAEGI SAKIT PAS SETELAH VJIN SEMBUH DARI RADANG PARAH.. TAPI, VJIN SENGAJA MEMBUAT INI SUPAYA KALIAN GA BERLARUT-LARUT DALAM KESEDIHAN. #EAAKK GAJE!**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **Author's POV**

Si Manis bermarga Kim itu tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi _sound system_ , nafasnya terengah, sementara peluh terlihat membasahinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Meski sebenarnya _Author_ tidak bisa melihat keringat dan bulu-bulu surgawi kaki si Pria manis itu karen terhalang celana – _damn_ –coret panjang itu. 

Pandangannya mulai terlihat kabur, maka dari itu ia mulai mengerjapnya, mencoba mendapatkan kembali fokusnya, hingga sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. 

"Ada apa Taetae _hyung_?" ternyata itu si Bontot alias _Magnae_ , membuatnya menoleh malas. Dalam hati tak henti merengut, untung saja anak ini _Golden Magnae_ , kalau itu si Bantet Park Jimin, ia pasti sudah menyemburnya dengan ucapan pedas seperti 'memang nya kau tidak lihat sendiri, aku capek, Bantet'. 

Si Manis yang disapa 'Taetae' itu mengusap wajahnya kasar , berusaha mengenyahkan rasa mualnya yang memang sedari tadi melandanya. 

"ti-tidak apa-apa, Jungie. Ada apa?" 

Si _Golden Magnae_ alias Jungkook bin babeh Jeon yang ganteng nya _naudzubillah_ kelewatan ini berdecak kesal menghadapi _Alien_ yang gantengnya di luar batas rotasi tata surya itu, bukannya sebelumnya dia yang lebih dulu bertanya, ya? Mengapa sekarang _Alien_ ganteng namun _absurd_ itu balik melayangkan pertanyaan? 

" _Hyung_ , jangan suka bertanya balik!" ketus si Bontot, ia sudah menekuk wajahnya kesal. 

Sungguh, melihatnya ingin rasanya Taehyung mencakar wajah tampan itu, agar ia tak perlu lagi bersaing ketat untuk mendapatkan gelar member tertampan di _**Bangtan Seonyeondan**_. Namun, hal itu urung dilakukannya, mengingat si Bantet Park Jimin pasti akan langsung menghajarnya dengan kekuatan otot bicep seribu ton nya. 

"Jungie- _ah_ , dari pada kau membuatku kesal, lebih baik kau menemui Pangeran Kodok mu itu alias Park Bantet _Mini_ Jimin yang sedari tadi tak henti meneriakkan nama mu seperti sedang berada di pelalangan ikan saja. Huft, membuat kepalaku semakin sakit saja." 

"benarkah, _Hyung_? okelah kalau be-be-begitu!" seru Jungkook riang khas dengan nada salah satu iklan provider di **Indonesia**. 

Taehyung berdecak pasrah melihat Jungkook yang sudah berloncat-loncat riang menemui Pangeran kodoknya –Park Jimin. 

" _Baby_ , kau terlihat pucat. Ada apa, eum?" suara lembut itu membuat Taehyung berbalik untuk mendapati Pangeran tak berkuda nya yang tengah menyisir surai nya ke belakang. Huh, sok ganteng sekali sih pacarku, sungut Taehyung dalam hati. 

" _Hyung_ , aku mual sekali." Keluh Taehyung berharap mendapatkan perhatian manis dari sang Kekasih alias Kim Seok Jin –si Bahu lebar. 

"APA?! KAU MUAL!? KAU.. HAMIL!? ASTAGA.. YA AMPYUUUUNNN! BAGAIMANA INI? ASTAGAAA! AKU AKAN MENJADI AYAH! _NO_! AKU BELUM SIAAAPP!" histeris Jin membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bersumpah, besok ia akan lebih memilih untuk memacari _PD-Nim_ yang memiliki dompet tebal saja dari pada si Tampan dengan otak secuil ini. 

"APA?! SIAPA YANG HAMIL!? SIAPA!? AKU HAMIL!? TIDAAAAKKK!" entah muncul dari mana Kuda kebangaan _**Bangtan Seonyeondan**_ itu, terlebih ia ikut histeris tidak jelas bersama Jin, membuat Taehyung semakin memijat pelipis nya yang terasa berdenyut hebat menanggapi kelakuan kedua makhluk _absurd_ tersebut. 

"YA! KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK, HAH!" bentak si Putih-pasi –Min Yoongi. 

"sudah, _Hyung_. abaikan saja mereka, kepala ku sakit sekali menghadapi dua makhluk absurrd itu." sahut Taehyung, masih memijat pelipis nya. 

"eh? Kau juga sakit kepala, Tae? Kok bisa sama denganku? Duh, jangan-jangan kita berjodoh, Tae. Auuww.. aku tidak menyangka." 

Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya, makhluk _absurd_ bertambah lagi. 

"Ya! Apa-apan kau, Kim _Alien_ Taehyung! Yoongi itu milikku! Jodohku sehidup-semati-seperjuangan! Awas kau berani merebut _marshmallow_ ku!" tiba-tiba Namjoon datang dari balik punggung mungil Min Yoongi, membuat Taehyung semakin mendengus gusar. 

" _hell, Hyung_! Yoongi _hyung_ mu nya saja yang aneh. Tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang jodoh bla-bla-bla. Membuat kepala ku semakin sakit saja, dan aku semakin mual melihat wajah anehmu itu, Hyung. sudah, ah! Aku ingin istirahat sebentar." 

"APA? _BABY_ VV, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU!" seru Jin membuat Taehyung tak segan untuk memukul kepala sang Kekasih dengan botol Aq*a berukuran 1 liter yang masih _full_ berisi air, tadinya ia malah berniat untuk memukul kepala sang Kekasih dengan galon air mineral itu, namun berhubung dia juga malas mengangkatnya berat-berat, jadi ia lebih memilih botol 1 liter saja. 

"auuww.. mengapa kau memukulku, _Baby_." Rengek Jin dengan tidak kerennya, membuat Taehyung melayangkan tatapan datarnya. 

"sudahlah, _Hyung_. kepala ku sakit sekali saat ini. Berhenti bersikap seperti seorang _Alien_." 

"eh? Bukankah kau yang menyandang gelar ' _Alien_ ', ya? Atau.. kau ingin mengganti gelar mu dengan gelar ' _Princess_ ' milikku? _Andwaeyo_! Tidak boleh, _Baby_. Itu milikku!" 

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar, hingga rasa mualnya membuatnya sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat, meninggalkan Jin, Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok yang masih mematung memperhatikan perubahan sikap Alien tampan itu. 

"mmpphh!" tiba-tiba Yoongi juga melakukan hal sama, dan berlari ke arah yang sama dengan Taehyung, membuat tiga seme tampan namun absurd itu saling menatap. 

"Yoongi _hyung_ kenapa?" heran Hoseok dengan kepala dimiringkan, sementara Namjoon hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. 

"Yoongi hamil, Joon?" celetuk ' _Princess_ ' tampan kita, membuat Namjoon menatapnya _sweatdrop_. 

"memangnya Yoongi ku bisa hamil, _Hyung_?" Namjoon malah bertanya balik. 

"dia hamil anakku?" celetuk Hoseok membuat Jin menatapnya kaget, dan Namjoon menatapnya tajam. 

Grep. 

"YA! KUDA JELEK! APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN, HAH?! KAU MENGHAMILI YOONGI KU, HAH!?" seru Namjoon marah seraya mencengkram kerah kaus Hoseok yang masih menatapnya datar. 

"hamil? Siapa yang menghamili siapa? Memangnya Yoongi hyung hamil? Anakmu, Joon?" Hoseok malah sibuk melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk Namjoon, membuat kening Namjoon keriting, sementara Jin sibuk memainkan rambutnya layaknya anak perawan. 

"ish! Kau ini! Membuatku tambah pusing saja, Kuda! Bicaralah yang jelas! Kau 'kan yang sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa Yoongi hamil anakmu, bukan!" kesal Namjoon, tak mau memusingkan Jin yang kini malah sibuk berselfie-ria. 

"memangnya aku berkata seperti itu, ya?" bingung Hoseok dengan kening yang sama keritingnya, membuat Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. 

"ah~ tadi itu aku sedang berlatih akting, siapa tahu ada Sutradara yang tersesat kesini dan merekrutku sebagai Aktor." Sahut Hoseok santai, membuat cengkraman tangan Namjoon pada kerah kaus nya terlepas seketika. 

"aish! Mengapa aku harus memiliki member-member aneh seperti kalian!" gerutu Namjoon yang memilih untuk menyusul sang Kekasih, meninggalkan Jin yang masih sibuk dengan permainan _**Disney**_ di ponselnya. 

"Hobeom _hyung_ , bagaimana keadaan Istriku?" 

Hobeom memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi pertanyaan si Bahu lebar, kemudian berkata. 

"Taehyung maksudmu, Jin? _please_ , kalian belum menikah, jangan membuatku mual mendengarnya. Tadi, tim medis yang menangani Taehyung dan Yoongi mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua mengidap _**vertigo**_. Itulah sebabnya mereka merasakan mual dan kepala berputar-putar. Tapi untuk hasil yang lebih pasti lagi, kita terpaksa harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut." 

"astaga, Yoongi ku. Huhuhu.. ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu sering 'membobol' nya setiap hari." sesal Namjoon, membuat Hobeom mendelik tajam ke arah sang _Leader_. 

"Ya, Kim Nam Joon! Sudah kuperingatkan berulang kali untuk berhenti menggagahi Yoongi, bukan! Dasar mesum akut!" 

"hehe. Maaf, _Hyung_. kau bisa menyalahkan Yoongi yang memiliki tubuh aduhaii~ aduh seksi nya." 

"Ya, _Hyung_! berhenti bernyanyi dangdut! Suara mu tidak se-seksi suaraku!" celetuk Jimin, membuat Namjoon memberikan _death-glare_ untuknya. 

"aish.. kalian, sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar." Lerai Jin yang kembali dari kebisuan sesaat nya. 

"yah.. berarti Taetae ku tidak hamil, dong." Tambah Jin, terdengar lesu. 

"eh? Kenapa, _Hyung_? bukankah tadi kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau belum siap menjadi Ayah kalau Taetae hamil, _eoh_?" bingung Hoseok. 

"iya, sih. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin melihat reaksi Taehyung yang hamil saat ku 'genjot'. Hah, sangat disayangkan." 

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar alasan konyol Jin, hingga celetukkan Jimin membuat Jungkook segera memukul kepala sang Kekasih dengan panci _pink Hyung_ tertua nya. 

"jika Jungkook 'kumasuki' reaksi nya lebih seksi dari Ibu-ibu hamil yang sedang dimasuki sekali pun, _Hyung_. _ikeehh.. ikeehhh_.." 

"YA! PARK JIMIN! Berhenti menirukan desahanku!" omel Jungkook, membuat Hobeom mengusap wajahnya kasar lantaran frustasi memiliki anak-anak asuh seperti mereka. 

"eiy.. sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan konyol kalian. Sekarang aku dan para _staff_ akan membawa Yoongi dan Taehyung kembali ke **Korea** untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut. Kalian tetap lanjutkan konser nya, akan ada Sejin dan yang lainnya yang akan mengurus kalian. Mengerti?" 

" _ne, Hyung_." jawab kelima member _**BTS**_ dengan lesu. Biar bagaimana pun ketidakhadiran dua member tersayang mereka membuat mereka sedih. 

" _Hyuuuunnggg_!" 

"ya, _Baby_?" 

"tolong ambilkan aku ponsel ku sebentar." 

"siap laksanakan!" 

"Namjoooonnn!" 

" _yes, Baby Sugar_?" 

"cepat bawakan aku minum! Aku haus, Bodoh!" 

" _it'll be served for a minute_!" 

Jungkook hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya prihatin kala melihat _Leader_ nya dan _Hyung_ tertua nya sibuk ke sana-kemari hanya untuk menuruti permintaan para Kekasih mereka yang (selalu) terkena _syndrome_ ' _Baby's soul_ ' setiap mereka sakit. 

"kasihan Namjoon dan Jin _hyung_ , mereka sudah seperti pembantu saja." Celetuk si _Magnae_ , membuat sang Kekasih membagi pandang nya dari layar ponsel nya. 

"biar saja, _Baby_. Toh, mereka ini yang sibuk. Lagi pula, dengan sakitnya Taetae dan Yoongi _hyung_ , mereka jadi tidak mem- _bully_ dan menyuruhku terus-menerus seperti biasanya." Jimin menyuarakan rasa syukur nya atas ' _syndrome_ ' dadakan dua member nya. 

Jungkook menatap sang Kekasih sedikit kesal. "kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, _Hyung_. biar bagaimana pun sakitnya mereka membawa pengaruh buruk juga untuk grup." Nasihat Jungkook, membuat Jimin menekuk wajahnya. 

"ya-ya. Aku jadi ingat siapa yang menangisi _Alien absurd_ itu saat di _stage_ _**Kobe**_ kemarin." Kesal Jimin, membuat Hoseok yang sedari tadi sibuk berbalas pesan dengan Junhong nya dari grup _**BAP**_ itu mendengus geli. 

"kau tahu, Jungie. Jimin mu itu berubah menjadi Ibu-ibu hamil yang sangat _sensitive_ kemarin." Cibir Hoseok, membuat Jimin mendelik sebal, sementara Jungkook mengerutkan kening nya heran. 

"maksudmu, _Hyung_?" 

" _hell, Baby_. Gara-gara kau menangisi _Alien_ itu, para Vkook _shipper_ jadi meraja-lela. Membuat posisiku sebagai Kekasihmu sebagai tak kasat mata saja!" tutur Jimin cemburu. 

Jungkook yang mengerti bahwa Kekasih nya itu tengah cemburu buta hanya bisa tertawa kecil, kemudian mencubit kecil lengan atas sang Kekasih. 

"jadi, _Hyung_ cemburu lagi? Kemarin saat di _fansign,_ saat aku dan Namjoon _hyung_ berbagi permen saja kau langsung cemberut seperti bebek. Huh, jadi kau bermaksud menjauhiku dari _Hyung-ddeul, eoh_?" 

"bu-bukan begitu, Jungie. Hanya saja –aish! Kau 'kan tahu sendiri betapa banyak nya Vkook _shipper_! Huh, pokoknya _Alien_ itu membuatku kesal saja." 

" _aigoo_.. wajahmu yang sedang ngambek itu terlihat seribu kali lebih jelek, Chim." Komentar Hoseok setelah melirik wajah Jimin sejenak sebelum kembali bermesraan dengan ponsel nya. 

"YA! _HYUNG_!" kesal Jimin, sementara Hoseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya santai sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya saat Namjoon sudah meminta nya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk berbagi sofa dengannya. 

"lelah ya, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook pada Namjoon yang sudah memejamkan matanya lelah. 

Namjoon membuka matanya, kemudian melirik sejenak sang _Magnae_. 

"NAMJOOOONNN!" 

Belum Namjoon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang _Magnae_ , suara Yoongi kembali membuatnya mendesah pasrah. 

" _YES, BABY_!" seru Namjoon, namun tubuhnya masih enggan beranjak dari posisi setengah tidurnya. 

"kemari kau, Bodoh! Mengapa kau meninggalkan kamarku, hah!? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, hah!?" tuduh Yoongi, membuat Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar. 

" _I'M COMING_!" seru Namjoon setelah mendengus kasar. Setelahnya Namjoon dengan berat hati mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa nyaman itu, dan kembali ke kamar sang Kekasih. 

Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah iba, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Jin yang baru saja menutup pintu kamar MinVHope. 

"ada apa, _Hyung_?" 

Jin menghela nafasnya panjang, kemudian beranjak untuk mendudukkan dirinya sejenak di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan pasangan JiKook itu. 

"Kookie- _ah_ , kau tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan _Burger_ dengan isi _ice cream_?" 

"eh? Makanan _Alien_ lagi, _Hyung_?" heran Jimin, sedang Jin hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. 

"aku ragu jika dia tidak sedang hamil, permintaan nya sedari tadi seperti orang yang sedang mengidam saja." Keluh Jin, sementara Jungkook mulai berpikir keras. 

"ah! Aku tahu!" seru sang _Magnae_ setelah sempat hening untuk beberapa saat. 

Kening Jin berlipat, "tahu apa, Kookie- _ah_?" 

"tsk, bukankah tadi kau menanyakan tempat yang menjual _Burger ice cream, Hyung_?" 

"ah~ aku hampir lupa. Ya, kau tahu?" 

"ada, tapi setahuku itu ada di _**Ilsan**_ , dekat rumah nya Namjoon _hyung_." 

Jin mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. 

"aku pergi dulu, ya. Jimin, tolong penuhi setiap keinginan Taetae ku, ya. Awas kalau kau berani mengabaikannya, aku takkan pernah memberikanmu jatah makan setiap hari." 

"tsk, ancaman menyebalkan!" komentar Jimin, sedang Jin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh sebelum beranjak mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil nya. 

"PARK BANTEEEETT!" sebuah seruan datang dari kamar MinVHope tepat setelah Jin menutup pintu _dorm_ mereka. 

"tsk, aku akan menghajar _Alien_ sialan itu begitu ia sembuh nanti!" janji Jimin pada dirinya, sebelum beranjak dari paha empuk sang Kekasih. 

Klek. 

"apa, _Alien_? Haruskah kau terus-menerus memanggilku 'Bantet', hah!?" 

"tsk, haruskah kau bersuara dengan suara sejelek itu, _Mini_? Kau membuatku semakin mual saja. Cha, sekarang tolong nyalakan televisi nya. Aku bosan." 

Jimin menggertakkan giginya, sebelum mengambil kasar _remote_ yang tergeletak di atas karpet kamar mereka, kemudian menyalakan televisi di kamar mereka sesuai permintaan teman sejawat nya itu. 

"sudah? Apa lagi? Aku ingin kembali menemani Jungie ku mengerjakan tugas sekolah nya." Kesal Jimin. 

"heum.. sepertinya sudah. Sudah sana, pergi! Aku malas melihat wajahmu." 

"tsk, aku akan membunuhmu, _Alien_." 

"aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam botol terlebih dahulu, Bantet. Sudah sana, kau mengangguku saja." 

Sementara Jimin sudah kembali ke sisi sang Kekasih, di dalam kamar JinGa terlihat Namjoon tengah mengusap wajahnya frustasi. 

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Berarti benar, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, Joon- _ie_!" 

"haaaahh.. _Baby_ , mengapa kau terus berprasangka buruk seperti itu, eum? Aku masih sangat amat mencintaimu, dan sampai kapanpun akan terus seperti itu. percayalah." 

"lalu? Tunggu apa lagi? Lakukanlah." 

" _Baby_ , haruskah kau memintaku melakukan itu, _eoh_?" Namjoon mulai memelas. 

"apa susahnya, sih?!" 

"banyak." 

" _eoh_? Kau berani menjawabku, hah?!" 

" _a-aniey, Baby.. keunyang_ –" 

"sekarang atau kau tidak boleh lagi mendekatiku!" ancaman si Manis membuat Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. 

"baiklah, aku akan meminta Hoseok menemaniku." 

"oke, dan jangan lupa untuk merekam nya, ya, _Honey_." 

"eum. Lalu, kau.. sendiri?" 

"untuk beberapa menit ke depan aku tidak masalah, lagi pula masih ada Ji- _MINI_ , bukan? Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruhnya jika membutuhkan sesuatu." 

Namjoon lagi-lagi menghela nafas nya panjang, dan berkata lesu. "baiklah, aku berangkat." 

"oke!"

** 

"ppfffttt.. kau yakin, Joon?" 

Namjoon menatap datar sang Sahabat, kemudian mengedikkan bahu nya pasrah. 

"pilihan lainnya hanya mati, jadi aku yakin melakukannya, Kuda." 

"ish, berhenti memanggilku kuda, Brengsek. Sudah sana, lakukan saja. Tugas ku 'kan hanya merekam mu. Ah, lakukan dengan seksi, ya." 

Namjoon mendelik sebal pada sang Sahabat satu _line_ nya itu, sementara kuda –opps, maksudku Pria tampan itu sudah bersiap dengan kamera perekam di tangannya. 

Beberapa orang mulai membentuk lingkaran asal saat Namjoon sudah bersiap di tengah lobi Apartemen mereka, sang _Leader_ _**Bangtan Seonyeondan**_ itu terlihat mengotak-atik ponsel nya sejenak, hingga terdengarlah alunan lagu khas _girlgroup_. 

_One.._

 _Two.._

 _Three.._

 _ **Seulpohajima.. no.. no.. no..**_

"buahahaaahahahaaa..." Hoseok tak dapat menahan tawa nya saat sang Sahabat mulai meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan koreografi yang dilakukan _Girlgroup senior_ mereka, _**Apink**_. 

Hoseok hanya bisa memegangi perut nya yang terasa sedikit kram lantaran terlalu heboh menertawai Namjoon yang kini sudah menggerakkan bokong nya lincah, tak kalah seksi dengan penari asli nya. 

Rupanya bukan hanya Hoseok yang merasakan kram pada perutnya, melainkan beberapa orang yang memang sejak semula memperhatikan gerak-gerik _Leader SWAG has jams_ itu juga ikut berpadu dalam gelak tawa tanpa jeda, terlebih Namjoon selalu menyertakan ekspresi seksi buatannya di setiap gerakan tarian nya yang memang cukup mirip dengan penari asli nya. 

Buk! 

Namjoon tak segan memukul kepala belakang Hoseok setelah mereka sudah menghilang di balik pintu lift. Sialan, ini semua karena permintaan aneh sang Kekasih. Ia jadi harus rela melepas gelar _SWAG has jams_ nya dan beralih menjadi penari tarian _girlgroup_. 

"buahahaha.. tunggu sampai Yoongi _hyung_ melihatnya. Auuuwww.. perutku.." 

"brengsek kau, Kuda! Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan melempar mu dari lantai 25 Apartemen ini!" 

Alih-alih menghentikan tawa nya, Hoseok kini sudah berguling-guling seraya memegangi perut nya seraya kembali tertawa kala membayangkan ekspresi Kekasih Namjoon aka Yoongi. 

"hihihi.. kau lucu, _Honey_." 

Begitulah komentar Yoongi saat menonton rekaman tarian sang Kekasih, sementara Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook, terlebih Hoseok sudah tertawa berguling-guling di tempat nya. Memang, saat ini mereka sedang menonton hasil rekaman itu di dalam kamar MinVHope. 

"huahahaha.. hahaha.. aduuuhhh.. _Hyuuungg_.. kau seksiii sekali.." ledek Jimin, sementara Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepala. Masih takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan _Leader_ nya. 

"ada apa?" 

Sebuah suara datang dari pintu kamar, ternyata Jin sudah kembali dari _**Ilsan**_. 

" _Hyung-ie_ , kemarilah. Kau harus lihat ini." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, memberi instruksi untuk Jin agar duduk di sebelahnya di atas kasur. 

"pffftttthhh.. huahahahaha.. ini kau, Joon?" komentar Jin lengkap dengan tawa nya begitu melihat hasil rekaman sang _Leader_. 

"tutup saja mulutmu jika kau tidak ingin dapur mu kuhancurkan, _Hyung_." sahut Namjoon sebal. 

"huahahaha.. ha-harusnya kau juga melakukan hal sama seperti Namjoon _hyung_ , _Hyung-ie_." 

Jin mengernyit tak suka setelah apa yang dikatakan sang Kekasih, sementara Jimin semakin tertawa hingga terjungkal ke atas karpet kamar. 

"buahahaha.. senjata makan tuan!" ledek Jimin untuk Jin yang sudah siap menendang bokong nya. 

"berhenti tertawa, Jimin _hyung_. aku juga berencana mengirimmu ke lobi Perusahaan untuk melakukan hal sama." 

Jimin _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan sang Kekasih, sementara di sana Hoseok yang masih bertahan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. 

"huahahahaha.. untung Junhong- _ie_ ku tidak di sini. hahaha.. rasakan kalian!" 

"mati saja kau, Kuda jelek!" umpat Jin dan Namjoon bersamaan, sementara Jimin ikut memberikan _death-glare_ nya. 

"hei.. hei.. sudah. Aku bosan menontonnya. Kalian berisik sekali." Lerai Yoongi, membuat Namjoon bernafas lega dan segera mematikan rekaman video itu. 

" _Honey_ , aku lapar. Aku ingin kau membuat sup rumput laut, dan ayam goreng untukku." Pinta Yoongi, membuat semuanya menatap horror ke arah Namjoon. 

"a-aku? Memasak? Mungkin maksudmu Jin _hyung_ 'kan, _Baby_?" Namjoon kembali memastikan permintaan aneh sang Kekasih. 

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala nya mantap. " _no-no_! Aku ingin kau yang memasak, bukan Jin hyung. se-ka-rang." 

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya kasar, sementara Jin sudah berbisik tentang 'jangan menghancurkan dapurku, atau kau akan mati.'. 

"ah, _Hyung-ie_! Aku bosan. Aku ingin kau melakukan _rap_ part Yoongi _hyung_ atau Namjoon _hyung_ di lagu ' _Jump_ ' dan 'N.O'." 

"eeeehhh?" koor empat member BTS kompak minus Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Namjoon yang sudah merana di dalam dapur. 

" _ppali. Chi-geum_!" 

Jin menatap nanar Hoseok yang hanya mampu menepuk bahu Jin, berusaha menguatkan sang _Hyung_ tertua, sementara Jimin dan Jungkook sudah mengambil langkah aman untuk melindungi telinga kesayangan mereka dari _rap_ istimewa _Hyung_ pemilik bahu lebar itu. 

"oh, _shit_!" umpat Jin dan Namjoon bersamaan, meski mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. 

" _get well very soon, Baby_." Gumam mereka, kembali bersamaan. 

_Cha_ , sebaiknya kalian juga ikut bersembunyi seperti JiKook _couple_. Cepat, selamatkan telinga kalian dari _rap_ 'super-keren' _Hyung_ tampan itu. 

**FIN**

 **mind to review? ^^**

 **VJin**


End file.
